Night Wolf
by CasperNight1525
Summary: Finally the sequel to Wolf Pride! A new enemy, and a new twist...who really killed Adel? Who are Mikky and Hex really? And why does Gus feel the way he does towards her...Find out by reading a reviweing! and I might give you a cookie! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Casper: Yo~**

**Hydron: Oh god she's back.**

**Casper: Hey! It's not my fault my lap top charger went and broke itself!**

**Dan: It kinda is…**

**Casper: shut it!**

**Mikky: Where are the tacos? I was told there would be tacos!**

**Gus: Who the hell are you?**

**Casper: Okay, Mikky is my new OC, be nice!...Gus I am looking at you! Also if you haven't read my other Bakugan story Wolf Pride, you probably won't get this one…**

**Lync: Casper doesn't own Bakugan, only her OCs!**

…

She had short cut silver hair with two loose, thick plats falling across her shoulders and reaching her stomach, black onyx string had been intertwined with the two plats. She had rather pale skin and odd mismatching eyes, her right being dark pink and her left a golden yellow. She wore black leather, fingerless gloves, a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a dark green tank top underneath, dark faded ripped jeans and long knee high black leather lace up boots. Mikky pulled her denim vest over her shirts and spun on the back of her heel.

'Hey Mikky.' A voice called to her.

Mikky turned to see the dark gleam from a set of deep midnight blue eyes. 'Yeah?' she asked.

'Remember, the Brawlers. They aren't your enemy, so try not to bit their heads off.' The voice said as if she knew them well.

Mikky shrugged, shoved her hands into her pockets and went to walk away when the blue-eyed figure placed something in her hand. 'Take this, it'll show them that you're a friend." She muttered.

Mikky nodded. 'No problem.' She said and left. Hex jumped onto Mikky's shoulder. 'If she says they can be trusted then I'll trust them.' Mikky said before Hex had a chance to say anything.

Hex nodded. 'Yeah, when do you think we'll get there though?' he asked.

'Within two days I think.' Mikky muttered and held the photo in she had been given in front of her. She couldn't help but smile. 'This must mean a lot to her. And yet she still gave it to me just so the brawler would trust me.' She shook her head. 'Silly mutt.'

~x~

'Hey Dan!' Marucho called.

Dan turned and smiled at his friend. 'Yeah?' he asked.

'You'll never guess who just showed up.' Marucho grinned.

'Who?' Dan asked and grinned when he saw Keith and Gus walk up behind Marucho. 'Hey! What are you guys doing here?' he asked running over.

'What? Friends can't stop by the see friends?' Keith laughed a little.

Julie and Runo walked over from the other side of the park. 'Hey guys! Long-time no see huh?' Runo smiled putting her hands on her hips.

'It hasn't been that long.' Gus muttered crossing his arms.

'Oh lighten up Gus!' Julie said.

'She's right.' Dan laughed.

Gus shook his head. 'Oh whatever.' He muttered.

Marucho went to speak again when a shot of laughter came out of a tree nearby. 'What the heck? A laughing tree?' Dan muttered.

Runo looked up and squinted. 'Hey who's up there?' she called out.

The laughter came again, louder this time. A boy with long black hair tied back into a scruffy looking plat jumped out of the tree. He had dark blue eyes and pale skin. 'Hey there! I'm River, Noelle's boyfriend.' He laughed.

'Noelle…where do I know that name from?' Dan questioned.

River shook his head. 'You're hopeless dude. Noelle, grey hair, can turn into a wolf at will.' He smiled.

Marucho exclaimed. 'Wait you mean Noelle, Devina's sister?' he asked.

'Yup, the very same.' He grinned.

Keith stared at him. 'Devina…' he muttered.

Gus looked over at Keith. 'Keith…' he started.

'Speaking of which…Noelle why're still in the tree?' he called.

Another figure appeared now. Noelle's hair had grown out and how reached her waist and it looked slightly darker than the last time they'd seen her, her golden eyes had become brighter and her skin slightly tanned. 'Yo.' She grinned. Noelle wore a tight fitting silver sleeveless shirt, three quarter length pants and ankle socks and a pair of white flats. She smiled and shover hand hands behind her head. 'Long time no see battle brawlers. Oh and Devina sends her greeting too from all the way in Scotland.'

~x~

Back at Marucho's place, after managing to convince both Noelle and River to go with them, the recently reunited friends all sat in the large lounge room.

'So Noelle what are you doing back in town anyway?' Runo asked.

Noelle kind of just shrugged. 'Traveling…seeing everything that I can manage…with River clearly,.' She said poking River in the chest.

He laughed and grabbed her hand and held it in his. 'So where did you two meet?' Julie asked caring more about Noelle's new guy.

Noelle blinked. 'Well, remember when Devina and I left that day?...After about three months of getting our pack all sorted out again, I met River. He stumbled across my secret hiding place and we kind of just…started seeing each other every day after that.' She shrugged.

'Naw!' Julie smiled.

Noelle looked over at Keith. 'Here.' She said holding out a phone. 'You can call her. Devina I mean.' She said.

Keith stared at the phone. He took it and looked at the screen, Devina's number had already been highlighted and all he needed to do was click call. 'Keith?' Dan asked.

'It's just that…it's been a long time.' He shook his head. 'She probably doesn't even remember me.' He muttered.

'don't be silly! Before coming here she was pestering me to tell you hello if you were here of course which you are.' Noelle said exclaiming and throwing her hands into the air.

Keith swallowed slightly and stood. 'I'll just…'

'Go into another room.' River finished for him.

Keith nodded and left. Out side he held the phone to his ear after hitting the call button. The phone rang three times before he finally heard her voice on the other end of the line. 'Hello?' she said not sounding any different from the last time he'd spoken to her.

'Devina?' Keith muttered.

'Yeah…whose…Keith?' she exclaimed

'Yeah.'

'Wait…you have Noelle's phone…so I guess you ran into her after all?' she laughed.

Keith smiled. 'Yeah, strangely enough I just got here earlier today too.' He said.

Devina laughed on the other end. 'Cool.' She said. 'Hey listen I have to go. I'm kind of in the middle of something.' She said.

Keith's smile dropped a little. 'Yeah no problem.' He said.

'hey…' Devina started. 'It's really good to hear your voice again.' She said.

'You too.' Keith smiled.

'See you.'

'Bye' And with that he hung up the phone.

~x~

Mikky walked through the city, looking around slightly lost. 'Where am I?' she muttered.

'Need some help finding your way sweet cheeks?' a fairly drunk man said as he staggered over.

'Not from you stinky.' Mikky muttered and went to walk away when the man grabbed her arm. Mikky snarled and punch the guy in the jaw. 'Get away from me you filth!' she hissed and kidded him in the stomach, sending him flying across the road and into a tree. 'Freaking jerk.' She said flicking her hair out of her eyes.

'You could be a little more considerate you know Mikky.' Hex muttered jumping onto her shoulder again.

'No way. No one ever cared about how I felt so I am not going to care about them.' She said simply.

'_They_ care.' Hex said.

'True…they're the only ones.' Mikky muttered silently.

~x~

Keith walked back into the room and handed Noelle her phone. 'She answer?' Noelle asked.

Keith's smile was a sure sign that she did. 'But she had to hang up…what was she doing?' he muttered.

'Probably helping out at the orphanage thingo?' River shrugged.

'An orphanage?' Runo asked.

'Yeah, Devina's been helping out people who have lost their families and stuff find new homes and what not. She's a real saint.' Noelle beamed.

'You seem a lot less violent then when we first met.' Dan muttered.

Noelle laughed. She looked at Dan, an evil glint in her eye. 'That's because there currently isn't anything for me to be angry about…or do you want me to eat you?' she laughed when he sunk behind Runo.

Marucho smiled. 'Hey, what ever happened to Adel?' he asked.

Noelle froze. 'Adel…' she started.

'She died.' River explained as Noelle's head dropped. 'She was killed a couple months ago, along with a group of villagers.' He sighed.

Noelle shook her head. 'She was trying to help out a pack of werewolves there, along with a group of eco nuts. But ended up getting caught in a cross fire. She took a bullet to the head.' She muttered.

Julie went to speak when they heard someone walk in. Shun stood in the doorway, a look of horror on his face. 'Adel's dead?' he muttered.

Noelle shrunk. 'Y-yeah.' She muttered.

Shun clenched his fists but seemed to hold down any emotions he had just been feeling. He took a seat across from everyone else. 'so what's the real reason you two are here?' he asked Gus and Keith, knowing they couldn't just be there for a friendly visit.

Gus and Keith smiled. 'Should've guessed you'd figure it out.' Gus muttered. 'The real reason…is because we have recently learned of a plot to destroy all Bakugan, along with the earth and all the human living here.' He said crossing his arms.

'What?' pretty much everyone else exclaimed in unison.

'where did you get this information?' Marucho asked.

'Well actually, we're not too sure.' Keith said. 'Someone in a black cloak told us and gave us this.' He said holding up a slightly more advanced version of a USB.

~x~

Mikky walked silently, emotionlessly, despite it being freezing and her not having a jacket. And to make matters worse it had begun to rain. 'Mikky…we've got to find shelter…or at least an umbrella.' Hex said.

'It's just a little water, it won't hurt anyone.' She muttered.

Hex could see that Mikky was re-playing _those_ memories again. _Mikky…_ he thought and shook the

Mikky stopped in the middle of a park and looked up, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes looked hollow and sad. 'Are you sure? Are you sure that I can really trust a group of people I don't even know?' she whispered. 'You know how I am with people…' she muttered.

Mikky shook her head. 'Are you alright?' Hex asked.

Mikky nodded. 'I'm fine.' She muttered. She gripped the locket around her neck, the one _she_ had given her. Mikky breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the rain mixing with the flowers and the trees around her. 'Let's go.' She said and broke into a sprint.

~x~

Keith had put the USB into one of Marucho's super computers and was showing them the recording they had gotten. The recording was of two men talking. 'The bakugan must be annihilated!' he exclaimed.

'But they are all on earth now!' The other hissed.

'Then…we'll just destroy the Earth too! The more chance there is that the Bakugan will be gone the better.'

'Yes, a great idea.'

'Destroy the humans too!' a third voice exclaimed excitedly.

The recording stopped there. 'Oh wow.' Dan said.

'It could be fake, but it's better to be safe than sorry right.' Gus said handing the USB to Marucho for further analysis.

'True.' Shun agreed.

Noelle frowned. 'I recognise that voice from somewhere!' she said crossing her arms. 'But where?' she muttered.

'Don't strain yourself thinking about it. The answer will come to you soon.' River said putting his arm around Noelle's shoulders.

'Sooner rather than later I hope.' Runo muttered.

~x~

Mikky managed to kill a whole day of walking simply from buying a bus ticket. She was already in the city where she would hopefully find the battle brawlers. 'It would be in our best interest if they were on our side in this fight.' She muttered looking around.

'Hey, are you a brawler?' someone asked.

Mikky spun around to face the person who had spoken to her. A young girl with hip length pink hair and deep green eyes smiled at her. She wore a knee high shite strapless dress with what looked like several blue ribbons around her waist, that hung loosely from the side and had had fake blue roses sewn to them. She girl wore a similar piece around her neck like a choker. 'I'm Rayne. Wanna brawl?' she asked.

**Later on that evening… **

Mikky kept looking back to see that the girl she had just beaten was still following her. 'why are you still here?' she demanded.

'Because! I wanna help you! And I want you to be my teacher!' she beamed.

'I don't!' Rayne's Hayos bakugan Reeah exclaimed.

'Stop that Reeah. Just because she and her bakugan Hex beat us.' Lumeria muttered calmly.

Mikky shook her head. 'How did I get into this?' she muttered.

'Uh…simple!' Hex said. 'Rayne challenged us to a brawl, we beat her using Phoenix Wind and she lost. Then she decided that she wanted to learn how to brawl better from you and she wouldn't take no for an answer…now here we are!' Hex cheered.

Mikky shook her head. 'Yay.' She said sarcastically.

'C'mon lighten up Mikky Moo.' Rayne said.

'Uh…Mikky Moo?' she muttered.

'What you don't like that? How about Miss Mikky, Mikko, Mik Mister, Mikky Cat?' she smiled.

'Mikky Cat! Call her Mikky Cat!' Hex exclaimed.

Mikky sighed. 'Whatever.' She muttered.

'Mikky Cat it is then!' Rayne laughed. 'And you call me Rayne or Ray!' she smiled.

~x~

Keith stood with Marucho, Gus and Shun trying to see if there was anything else other than the recording in the USB.

Noelle, River, Dan, Runo and Julie all sat back in the lounge. 'I take it Shun and Adel were close?' Rover asked curious.

'Yeah I guess you could say that.' Noelle muttered.

'Are you kidding, It was obvious that they liked each other.' Julie said as if she knew everything about the two of them.

Runo smiled weakly. 'Yeah. Out of everyone I'd say Adel got on better with Shun.' She muttered.

Noelle nodded. 'And they looked so cute together too.' She said nodding, leaning back into River's chest.

'Oh.' River muttered and put his arm around Noelle's waist.

'Shun's probably trying to distract himself with this recording thing.' Dan said. 'He's not usually one to show when he's upset you know.' He said.

~x~

Marucho tapped away on a key board while Shun, Keith and Gus looked through the other files on the USB. 'These are all encrypted…it'll take a while to decode them.' Keith said.

Shun nodded.

'Shun are you alright? You've barely said anything since you got here…' Marucho trailed off. 'You're upset about Adel aren't you?' he asked.

Shun looked up and nodded. 'Yeah I guess. People always find it difficult when someone they know dies right.' He said.

Marucho nodded and looked at Keith and Gus who just shrugged. Marucho went back to typing when five minutes later a phone call came for him. 'Hello? Yes…who is it? Okay thank you.' He hung up. 'There is someone in the court yard who wants to meet with the brawlers.' Marucho said.

~x~

Mikky and stood leaning against a wall, he eyes closed. Rayne stood with her, spinning in circles with Reeah and Lumeria dancing around with her.

'Hello?' a voice called.

Mikky looked up to see a group of people walking over. 'You the brawlers?' she asked.

'Who are you?' Dan asked.

'You the brawlers or not?' Mikky asked again.

'Yeah…so tell us who you are now.' Marucho said.

'Name's Mikky. I was sent here by someone, she told me I had to help you guys with this little problem of someone wanting to destroy the Earth.' She said.

Gus stared at her. 'How'd you know about that?' he asked.

Mikky smirked. 'Because, it was a good friend of mine who tipped you off in the first place, morons.' She smirked.

'What'd you mean?' Julie demanded.

'You're real stupid aren't you.' She stated more as a fact than asked as a question.

'So, your friend was the cloaked figure who gave us the USB?' Gus asked.

Mikky smirked. 'Yup. You've got that right at least. Guess your smarter than I thought.' She said coldly.

Runo's eye twitched. 'Are you saying we're stupid?' she exclaimed.

Mikky nodded. Rayne jumped up to Keith. 'You're tall.' She said.

Keith blinked at her. 'Uh.' Was all he could really get out before the Rayne ran back over to Mikky.

'Hey Mikky Cat. These guys the ones your boss lady told you about yeah…they seem kind of odd to me.' She said tugging at Mikky's vest.

'Mikky Cat?' Gus muttered.

'That's what Rayne calls Mikky.' Hex said popping up in front of Gus's face. 'And I'm Ventus Hex! Mikky's bakugan partner…oh…' he turned to face Mikky. 'Hey Mikky didn't _she_ give you something to prove you're a friend?' he called out.

Mikky blinked. 'Oh yeah.' Mikky pulled out the locket and held it out in front of her. 'She told me you'd recognise it and the picture inside.' She said.

'That's Adel's locket!' Noelle exclaimed.

Shun stared and stanched the locket. He opened it and found the picture of himself and Adel inside it. The one he had given her. 'Where did you get this?' he asked.

'Like I said. My boss gave it to me.' Mikky smirked again.

**Casper: End of chapter one!**

**Mikky: Alrighty then…**

**Gus: I'm already lost.**

**Casper: Perfect!**

**Noelle: Please read and review! And if you have any suggestions please feel free to PM Casper or leave it in a review or something!**

**River: If you review…Noelle won't try to eat Marucho…Noelle stop…at least give them a chanse to review…**

**Noelle: *Has stopped trying to eat Marucho.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Casper: Hey there! Here is chapter two for you guys! I'm gonna see if I can start doing this either daily or every few days…Post a new chapter I mean.**

**Night: bleh…**

**Casper: If you are wondering…Night is somewhat like an alter ego of mine…she's a little more…eh.**

**Night: Sane. **

**Casper: Boring.**

**Night: Bitch…**

**Casper: well anyways, one with the story…oh and Drago if you don't mind!**

**Drago: Casper does not own Bakugan, only her OCs.**

_Mikky P.O.V_

I couldn't help but admire how much the Brawlers seemed to get along, and how easily Rayne seemed to get to know them even if just a little. I kept wondering what it felt like to have such good friends. Being that I never had any and all. I looked over at the boy with the long blue hair, Gus I think his name was. I noticed that he kept looking over at me. 'What' I demanded angrily.

Gus blinked at me and shook his head and just kept on walking.

I frowned and shoved my hands into my pockets and started fiddling with the charm that my brother Saylie had given me before he died. I wasn't paying much attention when everyone walked into a room on the right at the end of the hall. By the time I had regained my senses I had already walked face first into the wall and was lying on my back staring at the ceiling.

'Man Mikky Cat! I didn't think you to be one who walks into stuff!' I heard Rayne laugh.

I sat up and growled, more at myself than at anyone else. I some a hand appear next to me and looked up to see Gus standing over me. I raised an eyebrow but took his hand anyway and let him help me up. 'Are you alright?' he asked me.

I nodded. 'Just blacked out a minute there.' That was the best excuse I could come up with, not really wanting to explain that I was thinking about my dead brother. It wasn't any of their concern about my past, nor was it mine about theirs.

When I was back on my feet I noticed that when Gus let go of my hand, a cold feeling swept over me. It was almost like I _wanted _him to hold my hand. I shook my head to drive away the thought. 'Mikky, in here!' Rayne called out to me.

I walked through the door and couldn't help but stare. 'This place is huge.' I mouthed.

'Yeah, everyone seems to be shocked by it.' Dan laughed at me.

I looked around and saw that everyone was sitting down. I took a seat on a long couch and pocked at the cushion. I glanced sideways, seeing Rayne sit down next to me. I looked over at everyone else. Marucho started off by asking me. 'Who are you exactly and where did you come from?'

I gave him the answer I had hoped would stop him from asking too much. 'I'm Michaela Xerin though I prefer Mikky. I'm nineteen years old and I have never had a family and I have never had any friends in my life…ever. I am no one to this world and I wish it to stay that way. And as for where I come from even I don't really know.' I looked at them and smiled when I noticed that they all seemed a little taken aback by my answer.

I shook my head. 'What. I gave you my answer what are you all so shocked for?' I asked shrugging.

'Uh well…for one thing what do you mean by 'I am no one to with world'?' the girl named Julie asked.

I blinked. 'I mean, I am nothing. My life has no meaning, I have no purpose. My very existence is a hollow empty one and my life is nothing but an unfilled void just waiting to collapse into itself.' I shrugged. 'I have no one to care for me, and I have no one to care for. I'm an empty shell.'

_Gus P.O.V_

I stared at Mikky intently. Not really understanding my fascination with her. I felt a sad pain in my chest when she explained about being empty. I had the strange urge to try to comfort her. But I knew my attempt would have been in vain. Just looking into her eyes told enough to let me know that she must have gotten used to feeling that way and very long time ago, and that her heart and soul were damaged beyond repair. I crossed my arms and asked her. 'How could you not know where you come from?' I think I only really asked to keep her talking.

Mikky looked at me with those sad, empty eyes of her and simply shrugged. 'I have never remained in one place before, and even if I had at one point 'belonged' I can't seem to remember.' She answered my question. But it felt like she was talking directly to me and not the others.

_Normal P.O.V_

Mikky looked at her watch. She smiled to herself and crossed her arms again. 'Any second now.' She said.

'What? Are you planning something?' Runo asked.

'No…but if this doesn't show I'm a friend I have no idea what will.' She said and stood up. The sound of a motorcycle screeching outside caught everyone's attention.

'Let's go greet her then.' Mikky grinned.

~x~

Outside again, everyone stared at the person on the bike.

'You're late.' Mikky crossed her arms.

The girl on the bike stood and hoped off the motorcycle. She wore a dark brown leather vest over a beige coloured, short, shoulder less top that exposed some of her stomach, dark blue faded jeans and knee high brown leather boots. The girl put both hand on her hips.

'Who is this now?' Julie asked. 'Another…' but she was cut off.

Noelle attacked the girl with a grin. 'Devina!' she cried. 'I knew I recognised that scent!' she barked shifting into her wolf form and wagging her tail happily.

Keith's jaw dropped slightly. Devina pulled off her helmet, her long white and black streaked hair fell out, it had grown out a lot since the last time she'd seen the brawlers, reaching her hips now. Devina smiled sweetly. 'Hey.' She dropped the helmet onto her bike. 'I hope Mikky hasn't given you any trouble.' She said.

'Wait…so you know…' Dan looked at Devina then at Mikky.

Devina laughed. 'Yes, I know her. I met her like, seven years ago or something.' She said waving her hand in the air. Devina walked forwards and went to say something again when Keith grabbed her up, embracing her tightly. 'Hello.' She said slightly surprised but hugged him back anyway.

Mikky blinked and looked at the others for an explanation. Gus walked Mikky over to a slightly more private place and explained about Keith and Devina, the deal they had made, and some of what had happened the first time they'd met. 'Holy Mother of Fuck.' Mikky muttered blinking over at the two.

Keith was still hugging Devina and she was still hugging him. Most of the others had gone back inside to give them their privacy. 'I think we should do the same.' Gus said.

'What hug?' Mikky stared at his confused.

'What? No I mean leave!' he said slightly flustered.

'Oh…next time say leave.' Mikky rolled her eyes.

Gus and Mikky walked off towards some other outdoors part of the house. 'Dude where'd wego?' Mikky asked crossing her arms.

Gus didn't really want to answer. 'We're…' he muttered.

'You have no idea do you?' Mikky muttered.

Gus rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah.' He said.

'Moron.' Mikky muttered under her breath.

'Who are you calling a moron?' Gus demanded.

Mikky stuck her tongue out. 'Bitch please.' She said flicking some hair out of her eyes, the whole time still having her arms crossed under her breast.

Gus glared at Mikky. 'You know, you don't really seem very friendly.' He said.

'Oh! The puppy boy just figured that out now? Good for him. Maybe I'll give him a treat!' Mikky teased.

Gus scowled. 'Oh stop would you!' he shook his head. 'You're really annoying you know that?' he said.

'I thank you for your compliment.' Mikky said raising her hand in a salute.

Gus shook his head and looked around. _How'd I get stuck with her?_ He asked himself mentally.

~x~

Devina turned her head to the right so that her face was buried in Keith's hair. 'You can let go now if you want to.' She said. 'Everyone left.'

Keith blinked, regaining his sense of reality and let her go. 'Uh…sorry about that.' He said.

Devina shrugged. 'Well we haven't really seen nor heard from each other in what…two years I think?' she shrugged. 'It's understandable.' She smiled sweetly. Her green eyes blazing with energy.

Keith smiled. 'How have you been?' he asked not really knowing where to start.

Devina just shrugged. 'Good, bad and everywhere in-between…' she shrugged.

'I'm sorry to hear about Adel…' he started.

Devina shook her head. 'Don't worry about it. It's past, and so long as we remember her she will never really be gone right?' she said forcing the smile this time.

Keith nodded and grabbed Devina's hand without thinking. He went to let go but she held on. She fell forwards into him and started shaking. 'You're not over it. Are you?' he asked holding her.

Devina shook her head. 'No…I'm not.' She whimpered.

Keith held Devina close with one arm and placed the other on her head while she let out the tears she'd kept locked up inside.

~x~

Rayne looked around and smiled at Julie. 'Hey Julie.' She said running up to her.

'Oh hey Rayne what's up?' Julie asked smiling brightly at her.

'I was just wondering…' she muttered. 'I well, I see you on the TV all the time and I wanted to know if I could have an autograph?' she asked holding out a pen and paper.

Julie squealed. 'No problem! I'm always happy to sign anything for a fan!' she beamed.

'Oh god, now she got her going.' Runo muttered.

~x~

Mikky followed Gus reluctantly. 'Where are we going you dim bat?' Mikky asked frustrated already.

'I told you I'm trying to find an entrance to the damn building.' He said.

Mikky sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Sill boy.' she said.

Gus looked over at her. 'do you have a problem with me or something?' he asked.

Mikky raised her hands in self-defence but kept a rather bored look on her face. 'Nope…just thinking out loud here idiot.' She said with an evil grin.

Gus's eye twitched. 'I wonder why that Rayne girl hangs around you…' he muttered.

Mikky shrugged. 'Coz I beat her in a brawl now she wants me to be her teacher.' She said like it was no big deal.

'Oh really?' Gus smiled seeing an opportunity. 'Then I guess you wouldn't mind brawling against me some time?' he asked.

Mikky blinked. 'Sure whatever. As soon as we figure out where we are though.' She said blankly. She frowned. 'Hey and what did you mean by "I wonder why that Rayne girl hangs around you?"' she said imitating his voice.

Gus glared at her. 'Okay, for one I sound nothing like that and secondly I mean you're so damn rude, I wonder how she can put up with it all.' He said slightly pissed off now.

Hex sighed and jumped in the middle of them seeing that at any second they could start beating the crap out of one another. 'Okay children how about we stop with fighting!' he yelled.

'Hex!' Mikky said.

'I have to agree with Hex on this.' Vulcan said appearing next to Hex.

'Vulcan.' Gus said surprised.

Mikky pouted. 'Nawwww you're no fun Hex!' she said in a rather childish tone.

Gus stared at her. _What the heck? Her attitude just completely changed!_ He thought to himself.

'Haha! That's the Mikky I know and love!' Hex laughed.

'what do you mean?' Gus asked wanting to know.

Hex jumped. 'Oh yeah. I'll explain.' He cleared his throat. 'Before all the crap in her life Mikky actually used to really fun loving and sweet! But _because_ of all the crap she's gone through, like being forcefully locked up in a mental asylum when she was like five she went all cold and mean and what not. I'm like one of the very few people who have actually seen the sweet side that's still in that empty shell somewhere.' He said in a low voice so that Mikky couldn't hear what he told Gus and Vulcan.

Mikky frowned. 'Oi! What're you guys talking about? I wanna know too!' she said holding her hands on either side of her mouth so she could project her voice more.

'Nothing Mikky Cat!' Hex yelled back.

Mikky just raised an eye brow at them and shrugged.

~x~

Devina sniffed and looked up at Keith. She'd managed to cry all the tears out of herself and was completely red in the face. 'S-sorry.' She muttered whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

'It's alright.' Leith said and put his hand back on her head. 'I'd be upset too if my sister died.' He said with a sympathetic smile.

Devina smiled back. 'Thanks' she muttered.

Keith took her hand. 'C'mon we should probably head inside now. Hat others are waiting.' He said.

Devina nodded. 'Yeah.' She said and sniffed again.

Keith led Devina into the lounge room, not letting go of her hand once, almost like if he did she'd get lost or something.

~x~

Back in the lounge room Rayne had started asking Julie a bunch of questions about being a reporter.

Noelle shook her head. 'Do they ever stop?' she quizzed.

Dan shrugged. 'I think once you get Julie going, its kind hard to stop her.' He laughed.

'True.' Runo said leaning against the wall.

River just raised both his eye brows and shook his head. He went to speak when Keith and Devina walked in. 'Hey Devy…' he started.

'Devina have you been crying?' Noelle asked jumping out of her seat.

Devina crossed her arms and stared Noelle down into submission, as all good pack leaders should be able to. She couldn't help but smile though. 'Yeah…who wouldn't after the knowledge of their kid sister's death finally sank in.' she muttered.

'Oh…' Noelle muttered understanding now why Devina's face was still stained with tears. _Must have been hard considering how close you two were?_ She asked her sister mentally.

Just then Marucho came bursting through the door. 'I found something!' he said with a over delighted grin plastered on his face.

**Casper: end of chapter two.**

**Gus: why is Mikky such a pain?**

**Casper: Why don't you speak with capitals?**

**Gus: What?**

**Night: Moron…hehe, I can't wait to see their faces when Marucho tells them.**

**Casper: I know right! :3**

**Vulcan: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casper: Chapter three! Oh yeah baby!**

**Mikky: What is it with me and Gus?**

**Night: Hehe…he's her bitch…**

**Gus: wait what?**

**Casper: Read and fins out!**

**Alice: Casper does not own Bakugan, only her OCs and the plot line. Thank you!**

Mikky continued to glare at Gus as they walked. She was almost burning holes into the back of his head.

'Would you cut it out! It's not my fault we're lost!' Gus yelled back at Mikky seeing her glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Mikky looked grumpy. 'Make me bitch.' She muttered.

Gus blinked. 'Did you just call me a bitch?' he asked slightly confused by the term.

'A bitch can be a female dog or an insult!' Hex explained.

'Yeah, and I already know that he's what was the term _she_ told me? Oh yeah 'Spectra's lap dog' and to be fair you do kinda look like a girl with that freaking hair of yours.' She snickered.

Gus growled. 'Watch your mouth girly.' He snapped back.

'Make me!' Mikky snarled.

'I swear…they act like a couple of three year olds.' Hex muttered.

'I know what you mean.' Vulcan muttered. Both bakugan watching their partners having a death stare contest with one another.

~x~

'What is it strangely small boy?' Noelle demanded.

'down girl…' River said pulling Noelle by her shoulder.

Marucho grinned. 'You'll have to come with me.' He said.

…

Inside Marucho's, large, lab, everyone stared up at the incredible large holographic screen. 'Watch this.' He said. Marucho started tapping away at the key board and clicking on some decrypted files on the USB. He brought up another recording.

Devina swallowed slightly. 'Is that…' she started.

'Adel?' Shun finished for her.

Marucho hit play on the recording. This one, was of Adel getting shot. 'Why are you showing this to us?' Noelle demanded shifting forms.

'Noelle.' Devina said in a stern and menacing voice.

Noelle shifted form again. 'What?' she snarled.

'Keep watching.' Devina said never once taking her eyes off the screen.

Noelle reluctantly watched too. And to everyone's surprise, they never saw Adel get shot in the head. 'What the?' Noelle muttered.

In the recording they could see Adel taking out all of the gun's men, well destroying their weapons at least, and knocking them out cold. And from what they could see Adel only ever got shot in the right leg and left shoulder.

'If she never got shot in the head…' Devina said. 'Then…'

'I see that her secret is finally out then.' Everyone turned to see Mikky and Gus standing in the doorway. Mikky smiled. 'My _boss_ is actually none other than Adel herself.' She smirked.

'What?' Everyone said in unison.

'Why then…why hasn't she at least told me or Noelle?' Devina asked.

'Because, she didn't want you to get hurt or find out what's she been up to.' Mikky muttered. She sighed. 'But seeing as little Marucho decrypted her message, I assume I'll be allowed to tell you guys now then.' She said very seriously.

…

Everyone went back into the lounge where Mikky stood near a large rounded table. She placed a small medallion on it and pressed her thumb on the middle plate. 'Watch this and it will explain everything.' She said.

A hologram appeared, of Adel. Her hair had been cut so that it just reached her armpits, and she was wearing a black leather hooded jacket over a short strapless grey top, black jeans and knee high black boots. Her hands were covered by fingerless black leather gloves and she wore a gun holster on her right thigh with a 9ml inside it. The hologram smiled. 'I'll take it that Mikky showing you this, means that little Marucho has figured out my decryption of the USB.' She smiled again. 'And that everyone is a little shocked to see I'm not actually dead. Well, good for you. But that's not the reason I recorded this hologram.' She said crossing her arms. 'The truth I the Earth is in danger and I didn't know who else to turn to for help. There is an organisation called 'D.O.A.B' otherwise 'Destruction Of All Bakugan' and I's sorry to say I haven't the slightest clue why they want the Bakugan gone.' Adel shook her head. 'Okay, I can't go on for much longer, if you want to know more, head over to the abandoned Art Gallery, if it hasn't been torn down yet, and look for a girl named Ain and a guy named Naya. They'll help you out.' And before anything else could be said the hologram vanished.

'Oh wow.' Dan muttered and it seemed like that was all anyone could really say at the time.

'So, this D.O.A.B group, how are we meant to find them?' Noelle asked.

'I think we should go ask these Ain and Naya people first.' Keith said crossing his arms.

'Yeah that's probably the best choice at the moment. Hell I'd say that was our only choice.' Runo said.

Gus looked over at Mikky. 'What about you? Do you know anything else you're not telling us?' he asked.

Mikky looked at him. 'No. All I know is that my missions to either help Marucho decrypt the coding, which he clearly didn't need help with, and to show you this hologram has been completed. I have nothing else I am required to do.' She shrugged.

'Why don't you come with us?' Devina asked.

Mikky looked at her. 'Because there would be no point in having someone as empty as me with you. It would be meaningless.' She said coldly.

'But you're not empty!' Hex said. 'I've seen you laugh before! I know you can enjoy yourself and stuff!' he said.

'That was years ago, all those feelings are gone.' Mikky said and started walking away.

'Hey Gus, you go talk to her.' Hex said suddenly.

Gus linked. 'Why me?' he demanded.

'Because you saw when she actually did show some emotion.' Hex said.

'What? Gus saw Mikky's emotions?' Devina said sarcastically. 'Gus just give it a go. If you can't get anything out of her then we'll know there's nothing in that cold hart of hers.' Devina smiled.

'Uh…' Gus started. He sighed. 'Fine.' And without another word he went after Mikky.

~x~

_Mikky P.O.V_

I walked down the hall towards the exit Gus and I had come in through when we finally found a way inside. I reached out to grab hold of the door knob when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and stared at Gus. 'What?' I demanded rudely. I wanted them to leave me alone, which was strange because I had never really _wanted_ anything before. Though, when I looked at it more closely I realised that it wasn't that I _didn't_ want them to leave me alone but rather I _wanted_ them to come after me.

Gus sighed at me and looked me right in the eye. 'You say you don't have any emotion.' He said. 'Yet earlier, I saw you acting differently. And I have started to notice that the way you speak sometimes sounds strained, like your _trying_ to hide the emotions you do still have.' He said.

I think my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he'd figured that much out. That I was _trying_ to get rid of the emotions that were still left. I'm not really sure what happened next, because all I remember is a sharp pain, then waking up in Gus's arms with most of the brawlers hanging around us. 'What happened?' I asked.

'You fainted I think.' I heard Rayne say from me left.

I tried to sit up but found it difficult. Instead I just fell into Gus again. I felt weak.

_Normal P.O.V_

Shun looked over at Devina. 'You seem to know Mikky better than most of us. Any idea what just happened?' he asked.

Devina thought for a moment. 'No.' she said after not being able to come up with anything of real use.

Mikky looked pale in the face. Her breathing was slightly uneven and she was trembling. Hex hoped out of her pocket and spoke up. 'I think this is a side effect from Mikky trying to 'delete' her emotions all together.' He said.

'Try to delete her emotions?' Keith asked.

'Yeah. From what I have seen over the past couple weeks, the only real emotions she has left are the ones like sorrow, guilt, heartache, regret.' He shook his head. 'I think those emotions alone are causing her to well, break apart inside.' He said. 'So she's been trying to delete them all together.'

But that point Mikky was out cold. 'Mikky should stay here then.' Devina said. 'Gus I think you should stay here with her too. The rest of us will go look for Ain and Naya. Oh, and Julie. I'd think with you being a reporter you have some decent contacts. Can you see what you can find out about D.O.A.B?' she asked.

'No problem!' Julie said saluting Devina.

'Can I go with you?' Rayne asked.

'Sure thing.' Julie beamed.

'Alright then.' Devina smiled.

~x~

After they reached the old art Gallery, and everything was sorted out, everyone split up. Dan and Shun went one way, Marucho, Noelle and River went another and Keith and Devina went another. And Runo went with Julie and Rayne.

~x~

Dan frowned as he and Shun walked through the Art Gallery. 'Why are there still paintings on the walls?' he asked.

Shun nodded. 'I was just thinking the same thing. If this place is meant to be abandoned, why hasn't the paintings been moved or even stolen for that matter?' he questioned.

Dan put his hands behind his head as he walked. 'Who knows…' he muttered and half jumped. 'What was that?' he asked.

'What was what?' Shun asked looking around. A dark figure bolted past them and down another hall. 'Quick after them!'

Shun and Dan chased after the figure. 'Hey stop!' Dan yelled.

~x~

Marucho shone a torch down the stairs. 'D-Do we really have to go down there?' he asked.

'Calm down little dude.' River said. 'Besides if anything bad happens we've got Noelle right. She'll probably scar off anyone or anything that is down there.' He laughed.

'Watch it.' Noelle growled making both Marucho and River jump.

They walked down and into the basement. Noelle sniffed the air and frowned. 'Nothing. Just a bunch of dust and books…' she trailed off, sneezing loudly. 'Make that a whole lot of dust.' He muttered rubbing her nose.

~x~

Devina looked around, staring at some of the paintings. 'There is something off about these paintings.' She muttered.

Keith stopped and walked over to Devina, he looked up at the painting she was staring at. The painting was of a little girl playing with a teddy bear, but her face looked like it was melting right off the canvas. 'What in the world?' he muttered.

'This place is cursed. That's why no one comes here anymore.'

Both Devina and Keith jumped and looked around for the source of the voice that had just spoken. A girl with blond hair in two plats and a long fridge that covered the right half of her face stood in front of them. She had blood red eyes and pale skin, she wore a school girl's uniform with the sleeves cut off and a loose black tie around her neck, her skirt reach just above her knees and she had long knee high white lace up boots. 'Hello. My name is Ain. Who are you?' she smiled sweetly.

~x~

Dan sped up slightly and managed to grab the boy by the arm. The boy managed to get out of Dan's grip but was stopped by Shun who had used his awesome ninja skills to catch him by the collar. The boy who they had been chasing had long ash coloured hair and bright red eyes. He wore a grey zip-up hoodie that looked about two sizes too big for him and pale blue jeans and black runners. The boy frowned. 'I take it you're Naya?' Shun asked.

'Yeah…what's it to you?" Naya exclaimed trying to get out of Shun's grip.

'We were sent here by Adel.' Dan said.

Naya looked at him and stopped struggling. He grinned. 'Oh, so you guys are the brawlers then?' he laughed. Shun let Naya go. 'Come with me then.' Naya said pointing down the hall.

~x~

Devina looked at Ain. 'How old are you?' she asked.

Ain giggled. 'Fourteen. Now that you know my name and age, I want to know yours!' she said pointing at Devina.

Devina blinked and looked at Keith who just kind of shrugged. 'I'm Devina, I'm twenty one and I also happen to be Adel's older sister.' She said.

Ain seemed to get very happy at that moment. 'You're Adel's sister? Cool!' she said. 'Then you must be Keith Clay, or spectra when you brawl? I know all about you guys.' She said. 'C'mon! Follow me and I'll take you to where you wanna go.' She said and started walking off, dragging both Keith and Devina's by their arms.

~x~

Mikky sat up and looked around. 'What…' she started and blinked. Seeing Gus sitting in a chair opposite the bed she had been lying in. His elbow was resting on the arm of the chair he was in and he was asleep, with his cheek resting on his fist. Mikky tilted her head and just stared at him. She got up and tip toed over. She got within an inch of him before he woke up and jumped back out of his chair. 'Hello.' She said blinking.

Gus stared up at her. 'What are you doing?' he asked getting back up. 'Are you alright walking around?' he asked then blinked. There was something different about the look in her eyes.

Mikky shrugged. 'Dunno.' She muttered. Looked around. 'Hex? Where are you?' she called.

Hex popped up in front of Mikky. 'Mikky! Are you alright? Back to normal? Do you have any emotions left?' he said almost pancaking.

Mikky looked down. 'Mikky?' Gus put his hand on her shoulder and half jumped at her reaction.

Mikky laughed, loudly. 'Y-ou should see your face!' she said in between laughs and covered her mouth with her hand. 'Oh no. I hate my laugh.' She said.

Hex snickered and turned to Gus. 'She snorts when she laughs.' He said.

Mikky fell back onto the bed and snorted as she laughed. Gus looked at Hex. 'How is she?' he asked and pointed at her.

'It's because the seal was broken.' A voice said. Gus spun around, a hooded figure stood behind him. 'When she fainted. Mikky Entered a dream like stat, when she relived every moment in her life. I'm not sure what she saw but whatever it was must have been enough to make her _want_ her emotions back.' The hooded figure said.

'Who are you?' Gus asked.

The hooded figure laughed. Before anything else could be asked, they vanished in a flash of black light. Gus didn't really know what to make of it. He turned back to Mikky who was sitting on the bed smiling. 'Hey, hey, Gus come here!' Mikky said jumping up.

Gus raised an eye brow and walked over. 'What is it?' he asked.

Mikky smiled. 'You still want to brawl?' she asked.

~x~

Noelle, River and Marucho had gotten a call from Dan, telling them to head to the main gallery. When they got there they saw Dan, Shun, Keith and Devina standing with two young kids. 'This is Ain and Naya.' Shun said gesturing to the kids.

'Oh! They're so young!' Noelle said walking over.

'Hey I'll have you know I'm sixteen!' Naya exclaimed.

Ain laughed. 'Sorry about my brother's attitude. He's not good with people.'

Devina glanced over at Noelle. 'He isn't the only one.' She muttered.

'Anyway. I know why you guys are here.' Ain smiled and held out a hologram projector that was slightly different from the one Mikky had used. Ain walked over to a large mirror and placed the projector on top of it in a small slot. 'Now then.' She said and placed her thumb inside the main disk.

A hologram appeared, again of Adel.

'Okay, what is it with all the holograms?' Devina asked.

'Because it's the only way I could contact you guys from where I am.' The hologram of Adel smirked.

'Wait what?' Dan said.

'Man your stupid. This isn't a recording you know! Im actually talking to you through a little devise I built.' Adel laughed.

'You mean, you're actually…Adel talking to use from some other place like on a phone?' Noelle asked.

'Yup, you got it.' Adel said putting her hands on her hips.

'This is incredible!' Marucho exclaimed.

Shun just stared. 'You're not dead.' He smiled.

Adel smiled back. 'Nah I'm not dead. That was just to get D.O.A.B off my back.' She smiled again. 'Now then. Where is Mikky?' she asked.

'She's back at Marucho's place with Gus.' Noelle muttered.

Adel blinked. 'Oh. Well then.' He laughed to herself.

'Where are you?' Devina asked.

'Sorry sis, but I can't tell you that yet. I guess you have just got to hang on a while until I sort my own stuff out first.' She said.

'Okay, Adel about D.O.A.B?' Shun asked.

'Right.' She nodded and smiled. 'If you would all turn around, you'll see the person who first told me about them in the first place.'

Everyone turned to see the hooded figure, the one who had first given Keith and Gus the USB in the first place. The hooded figure laughed. 'Ah, it's good to see you guys again.' They laughed. They pulled back their hood.

'You?'

**Casper: end of chapter three!**

**Adel: Hello~ I'm back now.**

**Shun: We can see that.**

**Gus: Who the hell is the person in the hood?**

**Adel: Ha! You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Elfin: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Casper: chapter four!**

**Hex: Woo hoo!**

**Runo: Who is the hooded figure?**

**Casper: JUST READ!**

**Keith: Casper does not own Bakugan, only her OCs and plot.**

'Shadow Prove?' Dan exclaimed.

Shadow laughed. 'Yeah it's me!' he laughed.

'No wonder I recognised his laugh…' Keith said.

Shadow grinned. 'Haha!' he stuck his tongue out. 'Happy to see me?' he said.

'Not really.' Dan muttered.

'Guys. Shadow has been a great help to me finding out about D.O.A.B…be nice…and that goes for you too Shadow.' Adel said crossing her arms.

Shadow frowned. 'Yeah, yeah I know.' He said taking off the cloak.

Adel turned around like something had happened behind her. Her holographic form wavered a little. 'Sorry guys I've got to go now. If you need to contact me asked Ain and Naya to show you how to use the projector. I can't talk anymore, I have to go.' She said and soon her holographic form vanished.

Ain pulled down the projector and handed it to Marucho and gave a second projector to Keith and a third to Shun. 'I seem to feel like you three are more trustworthy with this and smart enough to use it.' She said.

Shadow looked at Devina then at Noelle. 'So you're the mutt's sisters?' he asked.

Noelle snickered. 'Mutt.' She said.

'How long have you been working with Adel?' Devina asked curious.

Shadow laughed. 'Long enough, same with Mylene.' He said.

'Mylene too?' Marucho exclaimed.

Shadow laughed. 'Yeah. After Mylene and I got stuck in that virtual world thing of yours, Adel managed to fish us out.' He explained. 'Since then we've been working with her.' He said.

'I like how he said _with_ her and not _for_ her.' Noelle pointed out.

~x~

Mikky and Gus had made their way to a large area where they could brawl without worrying about breaking anything. 'Ready?' Mikky laughed.

Gus smirked. 'Yeah I'm ready.' He said. 'Ladies first.' He said.

'Oh you are so going to regret that.' Mikky smiled. 'Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Stand Ventus Hex!' she smirked.

Hex appeared as a large humanoid bakugan. He had large angel-like wings that were covered in silver and green armour. In fact his whole body was covered in armour, making him look more like he was made of metal. Instead of hands he had large metallic claws that turned into blades when he closed his fingers together. His mask looked like a bird's beak and was needle sharp. 'haha!' he laughed taking to the sky already. Hex had a power level of 600Gs

Gus smiled. 'Bakugan brawl! Stand Subterra Rex Vulcan!' **(Casper: I'll assume you all know what Vulcan looks like) **

'Ready to go?' Hex laughed.

'You bet.' Vulcan said. Vulcan's power level was 700Gs.

'Ability activate!' Mikky held up her arm. 'Universal Wind.' Hex flew higher into the sky and soon the whole place was surrounded by a massive wind storms. Gus and Vulcan could barely see their own hands in front of them. 'Ability activate, feather storm!' Mikky smiled. Hex spun in circles, gathering up all the wind that had been formed to encase himself in a mini tornado, needle sharp feathers begun to shoot from the mini tornado towards Vulcan. Both abilities together had raised Hex's power level to 1000Gs.

Gus smiled. 'Ability activate, Hyper Aegis.' Vulcan's power level raised by 500Gs, and nullified Hex's ability at the same time. Making Hex's power level of 1000Gs go against Vulcan's power level of 1300Gs.

~x~

The whole way back Shadow Prove was constantly laughing like a hyena. 'Would you give it a rest?' Devina snapped at him.

Shadow just laughed again. 'Naw party pooper!' he teased. Devina's eye twitched and she shifted into her wolf form and barked at him. Shadow jumped back. 'And I thought Adel was scary.' He said.

She shifted back to her human form and turned on her heel with a 'hmpf' and continued walking.

Keith looked over at Noelle for an explanation to Devina's sudden mood swing. Noelle just shrugged.' Maybe it's her time of the month?' she said with a sly smile.

'Uh?' Keith said not really sure what she meant by that. He looked at Devina who was now giving him and Noelle the evil eye.

Devina shook her head and sped up muttering 'Morons' under her breath as she did.

'What's with her?' Shadow asked rudely.

Dan shrugged and Shun kept staring at the projector. He smiled. _I'm really glad you're not dead Adel._ He thought to himself.

~x~

The first two rounds had shot past, with Vulcan and Gus winning and Mikky and Hex winning the second. Both brawler's power gages were at 20% each.

Mikky threw down her gate card. 'Gate card set!' She smiled. 'Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand Ventus Hex!'

Hex laughed. 'Alright, it's time to settle this Vulcan.' He said.

'Bakugan brawl! Stand subterra Rex Vulcan!'

Vulcan laughed too after he was thrown onto the field. 'You're on Hex.' He said.

'Ability activate. Phoenix wind.' Mikky grinned slightly.

Hex dashed forward at Vulcan, the air around him turning into green and white flames. His attack power level went up from 600Gs to 900Gs right away. He punched Vulcan square in the forehead. 'haha!' he laughed proudly.

'Not so fast Mikky Cat.' Gus snickered. 'Ability activate, Hammer Knuckle.' Vulcan's power was raised by 300Gs and Hex's lowered by the same amount, putting them at 1000Gs vs 600Gs. Vulcan's hand flew off and smashed Hex's in the jaw and in the chest.

'I told you before.' Hex laughed. 'I am gonna win.' He said. 'Mikky!'

Mikky grinned devilishly. 'Gate card open! Lightning Typhoon!' The whole field became a gigantic lightning rod. And all the electricity in the ground made it almost impossible for Vulcan to stand without being injured. Hex's power raised again, making his power level 1400Gs. 'Ability activate! Lightning twister!'

Hex's body became incased in electricity and he begun to spin quickly again, this time causing an electrical tornado to form around his body.

Gus frowned. He watched as Hex attacked Vulcan again.

…

Mikky had shut her eyes. 'What happened? Did we win?' she questioned.

A draw.

'Wait how?' she exclaimed.

Gus smiled. 'I activated Vulcan's Fusion Ability, Drill Booster, which brought his power level to the same as Hex's.' he explained. 'That's why this battle ended in a draw.' He smiled and walked over.

Mikky sighed and picked Hex up off the ground. 'Oh well.' She said. 'At least I had some fun.' She said.

Gus smiled. 'You seem different.' He said.

Mikky smiled again at him. 'Oh really? I hadn't noticed.' She shrugged. _If only he knew the truth though. _She thought. _I'm not…I can't go on with this charade much longer._ She looked at Hex and knew he was feeling as weak as her now but it seemed he did a much better job at hiding it than she did.

~x~

Rayne looked over at Julie who was talking to a guy working at a large office. She looked over to Runo next who was questioning a newspaper salesman. 'Aww, I feel so useless.' Rayne muttered.

'Don't worry Ray.' Reeah said. 'All you've gotta do is put yourself out there more. Bu confident!' she said.

'For once I agree with Reeah.' Lumeria said.

Rayne looked at her bakugan and beamed. 'You're right' she exclaimed. 'C'mon. We're going to help out to!' she said and went to run towards a man dressed in a suit when she accidently ran into somebody. 'Oof!' she said falling backwards. 'Oh my god I am so incredibly sorry!' she said waving her hand frantically.

Rayne stopped and looked at the person she had just run into. The boy had shortish pink hair and was dressed in rather strange looking clothes, a bit similar to what Gus and Keith wore.

The boy smiled. 'Hey are you alright?' he asked holding out his hand to Rayne.

Rayne blushed slightly and took his hand. 'Uh, yeah I'm fine. But again I am super sorry for running into you like that!' she said bowing her head one too many times.

'You're weird.' The boy said poking a finger at Rayne's nose.

Rayne blinked. She went to speak when she head Runo and Julie run up behind her. 'Rayne! Are you alright?' Julie asked. 'I saw you fall over and-' she stopped and both she and Runo looked at the boy with the pink hair.

'Lync?' They exclaimed in unison.

Lync grinned. 'Hey there battle brawlers.' He laughed.

'You guys know each other?' Rayne asked.

'Yeah.' Runo said. 'Lync is from Vestal like Gus and Keith.' She explained.

Rayne blinked and looked at Lync. 'Cool.' She beamed and held out her hand. 'I'm Rayne.' She smiled sweetly.

Lync blinked and shook her hand. 'Uh…' he started.

''And I'm her bakugan Reeah!' Reeah exclaimed jumping up. 'And the stick in the mud over there is Lumeria!' she said.

Lync smiled. 'So, you're a brawler too huh?' he said cheekily.

'I don't like that smile of your little boy.' Julie giggled.

Lync looked flustered. 'I'm not a little kid! I'm sixteen.' He said.

'Haha! Just like me.' Rayne grinned.

~x~

Shadow Prove looked up at Marucho's house. 'It's still seems huge to me.' He said.

'Yeah, but you'll get used to it.' Dan laughed.

Devina was already half way towards the front door when she stopped to look around. 'What's this strange feeling?' she muttered. 'Like someone is watching me…from beyond the grave…' she shivered. 'It's so creepy.' She hissed.

'What are you talking about?' Keith asked walking up behind her.

'Dude. She's pretty much half dog. And dogs have better senses than humans. She can probably feel something we can't.' River said. He looked over at Noelle. 'And I think whatever Devina is feeling…so is Nelly here.' He said pointing to Noelle hoes ears and tail had popped out. Noelle ears were perched and she looked extremely alert.

'This is just weird.' Marucho muttered.

Devina growled under her breath. 'It's gone.' She muttered.

Noelle's ear lowered then disappeared. 'Yeah, whatever it was has left now.' She whispered.

~x~

'Has there been any improvement?' Adel asked looking at the clipboard with patient 017's data on it. 'Has she gotten much better?' she asked.

The scientist who sat near one of the computer shook his head. 'No.' he said. 'We still can't get anywhere near the building for that matter. All of her soul and memory fragments are running amuck and are interfering with our systems there too.' He said and being typing away at his keyboard. 'And every man we have tried to send in there had either gone missing, gone insane or has been unsuccessful.' He sighed. 'I just hope your plan works.' He said turning to look at Adel.

Adel nodded. 'So do I. And I bet the brawlers are going to get a little shock when they find out about this too.' She muttered and looked down at the original copy of the picture she had kept of her and Shun. _Guys, I wish I could tell you everything._ She thought and closed her eyes shut. She was about to leave when Mylene walked in. 'Mylene.' She muttered. 'How was your job? Any luck?' she asked.

Mylene shook her head. 'Sorry, but It appears that even I can't get into their mainframe as easily as I first thought.' She said crossing her arms. 'D.O.A.B people are a lot smarter than I thought they'd be.' She said with a slight frown. 'How's Shadow Prove on his mission?' she asked curious.

'What, worried about the loony?' Adel snickered. 'He's fine. He made contact with the brawlers and even two of my sisters for that matter. And Mikky's there so I'm sure she'll try to make sure everything is handled properly.' She said.

'Mikky?' Mylene said. 'You sure you should have sent her on this mission?' she asked.

Adel smiled. 'What? You don't have faith in her?' she asked.

Mylene shook her head. 'It's not that. I just can't help but feel that she will end up like the rest.' She started.

Adel nodded. 'Yeah. I know what you mean.' She said. 'We'll just have to hope she can pull through long enough for us this time then.' She muttered.

~x~

Back inside Mikky and Gus sat in the lounge and both looked up as the others walked into the room. 'Mikky! You're not dead!' Noelle exclaimed.

Shadow stopped and stared at Mikky. 'Mikky? Adel sent you?' he asked.

Mikky glared and narrowed her eyes at him. 'Not a word.' She said coldly.

Shadow froze to the spot and took a few steps back. 'Alright, alright.' He said.

'Eh?' Devina blinked. 'Something wrong?' she asked.

'It's nothing don't worry about it.' Mikky muttered. Gus frowned but kept his mouth shut. Mikky turned to face the floor. _I feel weak already._ She thought. Shaking her head as if to make the feeling go away she thought to herself, _I've got to hold out a little longer though. Just until they get to Adel._ She looked up and flicked some hair out of her eye, acting as if nothing was wrong.

'Hey Mikky you sure you're okay? You look really pale.' Marucho said worried.

'Yeah you don't look so good.' Dan agreed.

Mikky shook her head again. 'I said I'm fine. Just leave it at hat okay.' She smiled.

Devina stared. 'I swear that was the first time I think I saw you smile a not evil or creepy smile.' She said flatly.

Mikky shrugged. 'Well, whatever.'

Just then it finally hit Gus. 'Shadow Prove? What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Man Gus…you're really slow today aren't you?' Noelle laughed.

Gus frowned. 'Oh shut up.' He said.

'Shadow Prove and Mylene work with Adel who is not dead. As we just spoke to her via 'Incredibly cool holographic phone thingy'.' Devina said holding up the projector in Keith's hand.

'Wait Mylene and Shadow too? And I thought it was just Lync being the surprise guest.' Julie said from the doorway. She walked in first, followed by Runo, Rayne then Lync.

'Lync?' Dan jumped up.' You're here too?'

Lync laughed. 'Yeah I am.' He snickered putting his hands behind his head.

'How'd you find him?' Gus asked.

'I walked into him…literally!' Rayne yelled jumping on the spot like she'd done a good job or was just proud of the fact she'd walked into someone she thought was cute.

'Well, look at it this way guys.' Devina said trying to turn everything around. 'We have a strong group of kick ass brawlers put together now! No way anyone will think about facing us head on right?' she said enthusiastically.

Mikky chuckled. 'She is right.' She said resting her arm on the back of the couch.

'Yeah! No one will think to mess with us!' Dan cheered also trying to help lighten the mood even a little.

Mikky jumped up. She looked off into space. Her face had gone deathly white and she was shaking at the knees. Hex tried to speak but fell onto the coffee table and started flipping out. Mikky dropped to her knees and screamed in pain. She gripped her head tightly. 'Not yet!' she cried.

'What the hell?' Devina exclaimed.

Shadow shook his head.' Just like all the rest.' He muttered. 'I wouldn't bother trying to help her. There's nothing that can be done. She'll die, then fade away. Just like all of the other memory and soul fragments of the real Mikky.' He said.

**Casper: End of chapter…wait…NIGHT WHAT CHAPTER ARE WE UP TO?**

**Night: FOUR YA DUMB ASS!**

**Casper: Right what she said minus the dumbass part.**

**Lync: Now I remember why I didn't want to come here.**

**Rayne; Oh lighten up! She isn't that bad…unless you tick her off though. *Evil grin***

**Mikky: What the hell is happening to me?**

**Casper: You will just have to wait and see. :D**

**Helios: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Casper: Chapter five! BOOM!**

**Vulcan: Uh?**

**Hex: Why are only the bakugan here now?**

**Reeah: Because everyone else bolted the minute Casper got here…everyone but Shun at least.**

**Shun: She doesn't scare me. *Shrugs***

**Casper: Hehehe *Evil grin* **

**Jaakor: Casper does not own Bakugan, only her OCs and this twisted plot line.**

Mikky screamed again, she gripped her sides and twisted in pain of the ground. She looked as though holding herself that way was the only thing stopping her from exploding. Gus grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up, but that did no good as she just continued to cry out in pain and agony.

'What can we do?' Rayne sobbed watching Mikky.

'Nothing.' Shadow Prove said rather seriously. 'She's fading away.' He said.

'What the heck do you mean fading away? How can someone fade away?' Noelle exclaimed.

'I think I can answer that.' Adel appeared from one of the holographic projectors. 'Shun called me to ask what was going on.' She started. 'Mikky isn't real. Well she is but the Mikky that's there with you isn't the real Mikky. Rather she is a fragment of the real Mikky's soul and memory that has taken on a more physical form.' She said. 'It's the same with Hex.' She said pointing to the Ventus bakugan who had now turned to pure stone and seemed to be evaporating into the air in a silvery dust. 'That is what will happen to this Mikky too.' Adel explained. 'I'm sorry that you guys had to her go through this.' She shook her head.

Mikky had begun to shake violently. 'It hurts.' She said.

Adel frowned and seemed deep in thought. She turned around. 'Mylene, can you send them our location?' she asked.

A voice could be heard from outside the hologram on Adel's side. 'Very well.' The voice was Mylene's.

Adel turned back to the others. 'Go to the coordinates Mylene is sending you and that's where you'll find me and a guy named Jasper.' She said and looked at Mikky. 'Jasper will know what to do, and I think he can help you…' she muttered.

'Alright!' Dan said saluting her.

With that Adel vanished again. Shun put the holographic projector into his pocket. 'So it looks like we're going to a field trip then.' He said.

Devina looked over at Mikky. 'Is there anything we can give her to make the pain stop?' she asked Shadow.

Shadow Prove blinked. 'How the heck should I know I'm not an expert on this sort of thing!' he said.

'Well…you sure are helpful.' Lync teased.

Rayne looked over at Mikky. 'Oh poor Mikky Cat.' She blinked. 'Shadow, if we find the real Mikky would she remember us?' she asked.

Shadow shrugged. 'I have no idea! You'd be better off asking Mylene or the mutt.' He said.

Rayne pouted and looked back at Mikky.

Marucho exclaimed. 'I have the location!' he said.

'Well then what are we waiting for?' Dan yelled. He turned around and went over to help Gus lift Mikky onto her feet.

…

By the time they were on Marucho's plane Mikky had collapsed and broken out into a cold sweat. Gus and Dan carried her into a room with a bed and ley her down. 'Ah man. She looks worse than before.' Dan said.

Gus nodded. 'I'll stay with her.' He said.

'You sure?' Dan asked. 'It's nearly midnight; you need to get some sleep dude.' He said.

'I'll stay.' Rayne said from the door. She walked in with her hands clasped to her chest as if she were praying. 'I'll stay with her for the night.' She said.

'Rayne?' Gus started but Dan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

'Alright then Rayne. We leave her in your hands.' Dan smiled back as he dragged Gus down the hall way.

Rayne smiled and down in a chair near Mikky's bed.

~x~

'Too bad Noelle and River couldn't have come. They'd have loved to see Adel again.' Devina muttered.

'Where did they have to go again anyway?' Keith asked. He and Devina were walking towards one of Marucho's 'mini labs' he had on the plane.

Devina shrugged. 'To be honest, I don't think I want to know.' She muttered.

Keith laughed. 'Fair enough.' He said and stopped, noticing devina's footsteps had slowed. 'Something wrong?' he asked.

'That feeling again.' She looked around. 'Like someone is watching us.' She muttered and frowned. 'It's like a cold feeling on the back of your neck, and it gets into your gut, making it almost impossible to shake it off.' She explained the best she could.

Keith blinked. 'Must be annoying.' He said.

'I usually get this feeling around grave yards…' she said.

'Maybe it's a ghost?' Keith shrugged.

Devina shrugged. 'Maybe…but whatever it was ran away again.' She muttered.

They kept walking towards the small lab where they found Marucho still working on decrypting what was left on the USB. 'Little man, we can take over for you.' Devina said putting a hand on Marucho's shoulder. 'Go get some sleep you look exhausted.' She smiled.

Marucho blinked up as Devina and Keith sheepishly. 'Alright then.' He said and jumped off his chair. He waddled out of the room.

Devina looked at Keith. 'You can go to bed too you know. Don't need you falling asleep tomorrow or anything.' She laughed.

'Don't worry I'm fine.' Keith said shaking his head.

Devina shrugged. 'Alright, suit yourself.' She said.

~x~

Rayne looked back over at Mikky. She noticed that something didn't look right about the way she was lying and pulled back the blankets. She screamed.

Julie, Dan, Gus, Shun and Lync came running into the room to see what had just happened. 'What's wrong?' Julie asked.

Rayne pointed to Mikky. Mikky entire left lower arm and right leg was gone, I had turned to stone and evaporated just like what happened to Hex before. 'Sh-she's vanishing.' She sobbed. And just as she said that what was left of Mikky' arm from her shoulder to her elbow begun to turn to stone and evaporate. Rayne turned away and gripped her head, unable to look anymore.

'Lync take her out of here would you.' Julie said.

Lync blinked and grabbed Rayne's hand. He pulled her out of the room. 'Hey are you okay?' he asked.

Rayne looked horrified. 'She, she was turning to stone and fading away…' she sniffed.

Lync looked at Rayne with sympathy. He placed both hands on her shoulders. 'C'mon. You need to get some rest.' He said.

~x~

Back in Mikky's room everyone watched helplessly as patches of Mikky's body begun to fade away now, leaving her looking like she had just been run through by a giant porcupine.

'What are we supposed to do?' Julie panicked.

'Hey Shun, why don't you give Adel another ring and ask her?' Dan suggested.

Shun shook his head. 'I tried that before when we first got on the plane, one of the scientists who work with her answered instead, saying she wasn't going to be back for a couple of hours.' He said.

Gus looked around. 'Maybe we should ask Shadow Prove if he knows anything he isn't telling us?' he said looking at Mikky again.

'No point.' Dan said. 'He'd probably not tell us anyway, remember, he working with Adel, one of the most secretive people around!' he said.

'Even if he did know something, it probably would stop this from happening.' Shun said crossing his arms.

~x~

Devina's eye widened. 'Keith. Look at this!' she said.

Keith walked over to stand behind Devina. 'What is it?' he asked.

Devina pointed to the screen and pulled Keith forwards. 'Look.' She said.

The file she had got up read 'Patient 017' and inside the file the first thing that came up was a picture of a large organic tube like thing with transparent green skin instead of glass. Inside a girl with white hair floated connected to all kinds of conduits and tubes. 'It's Mikky.' Devina said.

Keith was shocked too. 'Why is she in a tube?' he asked.

Devina shrugged. 'Who knows, I haven't gotten that far yet.' She said. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'You're tired.' Keith said grabbing her shoulders.

Devina shook her head. 'No, I'm fine really.' She said.

Keith frowned and spun her around. 'Devina you need some sleep.' He said.

Devina blinked up at him. 'So do you. I can see it in your eyes. You're just as. *yawn* tired as me.' She laughed.

Keith smiled. 'I guess I am.' He said and let her go.' Come one. We can finish this tomorrow. Or at least ask your sister to decrypt it for us.' He said.

Devina smiled. 'That's right. I get to see Adel again.' She said as they both walked. 'That's good.' She said.

~x~

'Go away.' Mikky muttered opening her eyes and looking up at everyone. Though her right eye had faded away now leaving nothing but a black whole. 'You don't have to stay.' She muttered.

'Are you in any pain?' Julie asked.

'Not anymore.' Mikky said and swallowed dryly. She looked back up at the roof and closed her eye. 'Just go. I'm tired and all your talking is keeping me awake.' She said in a whisper.

'Alright, we'll leave you then.' Shun said. Everyone left the room, leaving Mikky on her own.

Mikky opened her eye again. _I can feel it. You're watching me aren't you?_ She thought to herself and the other spirit that haunted the room. _You're waiting for me to fade, so that you can remember what I know._ She thought. _Rather, you don't want me to fade away just yet, you want the memories I possess of the brawlers, so that you wake up, you'll know them too._ She smiled. 'I'll try to hold out long enough.' She whispered.

~x~

The next day Rayne bolted to Mikky's room. 'Mikky!' she said and froze in her tracks. The lower half of Mikky's body was gone and half of her arm too. She was fading slowly yes, but at the rate she was going she'd be gone within the hour.

Lync saw Rayne standing at the door and walked over. 'Hey Rayne are you alright?' he asked then looked into the room as well. 'Oh man, I'll get the others.' He said and ran off.

Rayne walked over to Mikky and swallowed. 'M-Mikky?' she said.

Mikky's eye shot open. 'Rayne?' she muttered.

Rayne grabbed what was left of Mikky's hand. 'Yeah I'm here.' She said.

Mikky turned her head and looked up at her. 'Are we there now?' she asked.

Rayne nodded. 'Yeah.' She smiled.

Just then most of the other brawlers burst into the room. 'Hey what happened?' Dan asked.

'Did she die or something?' Devina asked then looked down. 'She's awake.' She said.

'Yes I'm awake you idiot.' Mikky hissed. She went to speak again when she started gaging. Her hand, or what was left of it, shot up to her neck. _I can't breathe!_ She thought frantically. 'I…' she stopped and her hand fell across her chest.

'She…' Rayne fell backwards.

The rest of Mikky, everything, started fading away. Until all that was left was a small pile of silver dust and the locket Adel had given her to show the brawlers.

~x~

Outside, the brawlers were slightly shocked to see that Mylene was the one who was greeting them. 'Shadow Prove.' She said coldly. 'You didn't cause too much trouble I hope.' She said ith her arms crossed.

'Hey what's that supposed to mean?' Shadow exclaimed.

'Well anyway, I'm guessing that Mikky has faded away completely by now?' she asked.

Rayne looked down and tears rolled down her cheeks. Lync hesitated but put his hand on her shoulder anyway.

'Yeah she did. When we got here.' Devina said.

'I'm curious; I thought Adel would have been the one to greet us.' Marucho said.

'Yeah where is she?' Dan asked.

'Adel had some important matter to handle involving…well, you'll find out about it soon enough.' Mylene said mysteriously. She turned on her heel. 'C'mon.' she said and pointed towards a large facility. 'Let's go inside.' She said.

~x~  
The facility looked a lot like one of the old military research labs from the movies. Devina seemed to be slightly agitated and kept looking around. Mylene looked back at her. 'Something the matter?' she asked.

'Nothing.' Devina muttered.

Rayne was clinging to Lync's armlike a lost child. She hadn't said a word since Mikky faded and refused to talk to anyone. Shadow Prove had gone off into another part of the facility.

As they walked thought the hall, the brawlers couldn't help but notice that everything looked old and worn out. 'What is this place?' Dan asked.

'It's an old research facility that was used in a war here in earth. It was like this when we found it, Adel keeps saying how fixing it up would only bring unwanted attention to the place, so we leave it as is and usually shut off power to the places we have no current use for.' She explained as she walked, not looking back at them.

Gus looked down one pf the halls and blinked. 'What was that?' he muttered.

Mylene walked over and looked down the hall, shinning a torch on the parts that weren't lit properly. A young girl sat in the corner crying, though she didn't look right. The little girl was see-through. 'I wouldn't worry.' Mylene said. 'She is a memory fragment that has found its way down here. She won't be around for very long.' She said. And just within second the girl vanished into bright silver light. 'See.' She said and continued onwards.

'Whose memory fragment was she?' Marucho asked.

Mylene smiled. 'I thought you would have figured that out right away.' She said.

'One of Mikky's?' Keith asked.

Mylene nodded. 'Mikky's soul and memory fragments are the only ones that can materialise themselves. So yes. It was one of hers.' She said.

~x~

They entered a large room that looked like a research laboratory or just a huge meeting room. 'Here we are.' Mylene said.

The brawlers looked around. Rayne exclaimed pointing to someone standing near a large super computer. The guy had the same hair as Mikky and the same eyes. He looked over and smiled. 'Jasper.' Mylene said. 'any progress?' she asked.

Jasper shook his head and adjusted his glasses. 'Sorry but no.' he smiled. 'I take it you guys are the brawlers?' he smiled. 'I'm Jasper, Mikky's twin brother.' He said bowing.

'Twin brother?' Rayne exclaimed.

'Ah you spoke again. 'Lync laughed.

Jasper smiled and laughed. 'Yes I often get that reaction.' He said.

'You seem nothing like Mikky.' Julie said. 'You're not cold and you actually smile and laugh like a human!' she said.

'That's because I'm the opposite of my sister. While she is usually cold and secretive and solitary. I'm a little more open and friendly. And while she is better with physical things like sport, I'm find my interests lie in things like computers, and tech.'

'Fair enough.' Devina shrugged. 'Now where is my sister?' she asked.

Jasper smiled. 'Adel? Oh she went to go check on patient 017.' He said.

'017…AH! That's right!' Devina yelled.

'So I take you managed to decrypt some of that file to?' Jasper asked.

'Patient 017 is Mikky!' Devina explained.

**Casper: I'll end it here.**

**Mylene: Can I go now?**

**Casper: -_- party pooper.**

**Baron: Ohhh! What happens next?**

**Nemus: we're not even in this fan fiction.**

**Baron: I still want to know.**

**Casper: Then you'll have to wait for the next one.**

**Ace: Read a review.**

**Casper: 'Please'**

**Ace: *grumbles* Please**


End file.
